


Shattered

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Celeste and Drake find out someone took some pictures from their private honeymoon and sold it to the tabloids, again. Now Celeste and Drake have to take action of what to do. But before Liam can tell them what they could do, Celeste excuses herself and disappears into her room. What is wrong with Celeste?





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 12 minutes

Drake and Celeste loved the wonderful honeymoon on the private island that Liam provided. They were able to enjoy all luxurious, from high-end food, over private moments in between to wonderful nights outside on the beach. They loved to remember the stargazing they first had, right before the snowstorm, and then compare it to the ones they share now.  
And even talking about serious topics like having children soon did not scare them off at all. Celeste thoughts that Drake would want to wait longer but knowing that he wants it as bad as she wants, made her heart burst from happiness. To be Drake’s wife is better than Celeste has ever imagined, and the long way they have left behind them was worth it, now that she has him by his side. He might have been broody and rude in the beginning, but now all she can see is a charming, romantic and incredibly attractive man she can call his. Only his. He used to get all flustered and insecure whenever Celeste flirted with him, but now he always has a retort ready.

Everything seemed to be perfect. There were no disturbances during their honeymoon, at least nothing Celeste were worrying about, until Liam came to the beach, all serious and with paper in his hands. “Celeste… Drake. We have to talk.”

Liam didn’t even have to start saying anything. Celeste knew that the light she has seen in the first night where Drake and Celeste had a heated moment, was not lightning from a distant thunderstorm. It was a journalist who found out that Drake and Celeste spend their honeymoon there. Celeste can’t believe that a paparazzi once again just thought about his money instead of the privacy and happiness of Celeste and Drake.

“Let me guess. A picture of us is right on the front of Cordonian News. Maybe a wonderful headline like ‘Duchess and Duke out of control’? or no better ‘Commoner not made for nobility’?” Celeste hisses, getting angry that the journalist once again ruins something she loves. Drake walks over to her, putting an arm around her, kissing her head. He tries to calm her down, but he knows that Celeste is frustrated. She went through so much with the tabloids. And now that she might have to go through it again, makes him boil with anger too, but he tries to keep it down, so he can be there for Celeste when she needs it.

“Well, you are not far away from that. ‘Duchess and Duke, not caring about Cordonia’ is the headline.” Liam admits, looking sad at Celeste.

Celeste huffs and shakes her head. “Oh sorry, I did not know in Cordonia babies come from some storks, and every human being in Cordonia don’t know anything about newlyweds having sex on their honeymoon!” Celeste raises her voice.

“Celeste, baby. Let us talk inside.” Drake suggests gently.

“Oh, why? I mean they already have us on the tabloids naked. So hey, they can know that too!” Celeste shouts.

“Celeste, we find a solution. We could –“

“Save it, Liam.” Celeste shakes her head, pulling out of Drake’s embrace, walking to the house.

“Celeste?” Drake asks after her.

She raises her hand defeatedly and walks into the house, shutting the door of their shared bedroom loudly. She closes every curtain so Drake and Liam can’t look inside anymore.

“I look after her, you can sit down in the living room, just need to make sure, she is okay,” Drake explains and Liam nods.

Drake jogs towards their room and stops in front of their door. He gently knocks on the door, opening it and sees Celeste lying in bed, facing away from him. He walks over to her, crawling onto the bed kissing her shoulder when he hears a small sob from her lips. He puts his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. With his other arm, he supports himself to have a chance to look down to her. “Baby…” he kisses her shoulder. There is not much that affects Drake and could break his heart. But seeing his beloved wife, this sad, this bothered makes him hold his breath. All he wants to do is take away all the pain she feels and put that on him, so she never has to worry about anything.

Celeste grabs his hand and intertwines her fingers with his. “Drake…” Celeste sobs.

“What is bothering you, baby? Let me carry some of it too.” Drake kisses her cheek, speaking gently.

Celeste turns lightly, not letting his hand go. She looks into his chestnut brown eyes. “I had the best time here with you, and the tabloids destroyed it once again. And I …“ Celeste lets out a breath, looking away from his face.

“What is the matter, darling.” Drake kisses her forehead.

“Drake, I want a baby with you so badly. Like I want to have at least two little us running around in our house. You, walking behind them, laughing, playing with them.” Celeste plays with his wedding band. “and then us having fun times in the garden or something.” Celeste adds.

“I want that too, but I feel like this is not all.” Drake leans his head onto hers, looking at their intertwined hands.

Celeste shakes her head. “I do not want children in this environment, Drake.” Celeste sobs.

It breaks Drake’s heart. Celeste always used to be so strong, not caring about the tabloids, no matter what headline it was, she always seemed to ignore it. He knows why she suddenly cares. She is not upset about the fact that the tabloids have Celeste and him on the front page, loving each other passionately. It is the fact that they both plan a future with children, and now she wants to protect them. They are not born yet, but Celeste already cares for their future, for their childhood they might not have.

“You mean being afraid, journalists could write something bad about them.” Drake kisses her head again.

Celeste nods. “Yes, I do not want them to hold back. I want them to run outside in a garden, getting dirty from puddles, running in the rain. Or grass strains. I want them to be carefree, having a real childhood, and not a childhood where they have to learn etiquette from day one.”

Drake holds Celeste close to him. “I want them to have this too. I want to go fishing when our son is old enough. I want him to scream and shout ‘Dad, Dad’ and not being told ‘turn down the volume.” Drake admits.

“I want to be normal again, Drake. I want to be just a girl from New York. Not the Duchess of Celake, no noblewoman.” Celeste admits under tears.

Drake's heart shatters. He always wanted to prevent her heart from breaking because of the nobles’ behaviour. Since they met, he was afraid, that she will not experience glamour anymore, but dark moments and no bright future anymore. He was afraid that she might be afraid to go out, be herself. He wants to have his cheerful Celeste, not caring about anything in the world, but now. All he can see is a Celeste slowly breaking apart from the pressure of the tabloids. Everything he always wanted to prevent from happening.

“Celeste. If you want it, we go back to the US, somewhere in a small town, where no one knows us. Then we maybe get new names, so no one can find us.” Drake suggested. “If you are happier with this, we can do this.”

Celeste looks up with her red puffy eyes. “You would do that for me?”

“For us, Celeste. I would do anything to see a smile on your face, to see a smile from my future family.” Drake strokes her cheek, gently drying the tears.

“I really want that, but at the same time, I do not want to leave Max, or Bertrand behind. Not Liam, nor Hana. I have friends here I love. But if we leave, we would have to leave them behind too.”  
Drake sighs. “I forgot about that part.”

Celeste chuckles. “I mean I really want to leave. What if we do leave for the US. And stop being Duchess and Duke. Will Cordonia really be still interested in us?”

Drake thinks for a minute and then shakes his head. “Probably not. They would care more about Liam’s and Olivia’s upcoming wedding, and about their heir. Maybe the new Duchess and Duke of Celake.”

Celeste's eyes light up. “Then we can leave for the US, and don’t have to abandon our friends entirely?”

Drake starts to smile. “No, they can visit us, well at least Max, Hana, Bertrand and Savannah. Liam on the other hand. We have to visit him if we want.”

“True. Otherwise, the press would instantly follow him, and our children are in danger again.” Celeste says. “So, you have nothing against it, leaving Cordonia, the place where you grew up behind?”

“For you, and our family. No. I have nothing against it, I actually look forward to it.” Drake beams.

“Well, we just have to explain this to Liam,” Celeste says.

“Oh, he is waiting outside in the living room,” Drake explains.

“Then let us not make him wait any longer.” Celeste sits up and gets up, holding her hand to him. Drake takes it and walks out into the living room with her.

Liam looks up when they entered it, he can instantly see Celeste’s puffy eyes. “Everything alright?”

Celeste and Drake look at each other before turning back to Liam. “We have to talk,” they say in sync.

Liam leans back and nods. “I sense it’s not about tabloids anymore?”

Celeste shakes her head. “No, Drake and I have decided that we want to step back from our duty as Duchess and Duke and want to go back to being commoners. I loved the opportunity you gave us, and the chances I had to change some important things in Cordonia. But with our family plan, we cannot do and do not want it anymore.” Celeste explains. Drake holds her hand and squeezing it.

“I want to have children with Celeste, Liam.” Drake smiles at Celeste. “But I don’t want them to grow up as you did. I want them to grow up carefree, with a lot of fun and no worries about the press.” Drake explains. “No offence for the first part please.”

“None taken. I fully understand your decision.” Liam smiles lightly. “I will take care that these pictures are going to be out of the tabloids, and meanwhile, trying to find a new Duchess and Duke and of course, distract them with my wedding.” Liam chuckles.

Drake and Celeste smile. “Thank you, Liam.” Celeste expresses.

“No worries. You two are commoners, and I know that the dreams you have are different from the once I have or any other noble person. We grew up with not much freedom, we are used to it. But you two? You lived like two bird in a cage, missing the freedom they once had.” Liam explains.

Celeste nods. “Yes, I couldn’t have put it any better.”

“I wish you two all the best, with everything. Finding the perfect home for a family to start, all the best for the family planning and please, don’t forget us entirely in Cordonia.” Liam grins.

“You get tons of pictures on your phone, Liam.” Celeste chuckles.

Liam laughs. “Oh god, maybe I should get a private and work phone? I mean how big will be the number of pictures?”

“Huge.” Drake laughs.

The three of them laugh for a while. “Okay, then look for houses, while I take care of everything else.” Liam stands up walking towards the door. “Oh, and please, let me still spoil you and your family.” Liam beams.

“We wouldn’t want it any other way.” Celeste beams, cuddling onto Drake’s arm.

“You can stay here, finding your home and everything. The security will be higher now, so don’t worry about anything anymore.” Liam explains.

Celeste beams. “Understood.”

Liam leaves the house and they can hear the private jet departing. Celeste turns to Drake and beams. “Well ready to look for some family homes, landscapes and a new home for us?”

“Always.” Drake kisses her forehead.


End file.
